List of Warner Bros. Villains' Defeats
A list of notable defeat and/or death scenes of major antagonists in Warner Bros. and other Time Warner media. Animated films Villains *'Grundel Toad:' Cornelius makes him fall into the chasm in Mr. Mole's tunnel. *'Berkeley Beetle:' Knocked out, but reforms. *'Mr. Mole:' Chased away by the avalanche of money. *'Queen Gnorga:' Gets transformed into a rosebush. *'Llort:' Reforms and becomes a kinder ruler in the Kingdom of Trolls. *'Drake:' Gets crushed to death by his own tower. *'The Leopard Seal:' Loses Hubie and Rocko after a conflict on a submarine. *'Mr. Swackhammer:' Gets strapped to a rocket and was sent up to the moon by the Monstars. *'The Nerdlucks/Monstars:' They turn on their boss, and they sent him to the moon. They then reform and return the athletes' talent back to a basketball and return back to their normal selves, and decide to stay in Looney Tune Land. *'Darla Dimple:' Accidently reveals her true colors in front of the audience, and was sent down a trap door. Later, she is now working as a janitor in the closing credits. *'Max:' Get trapped on a balloon by Danny who then pops it, sending Max flying away. *'Ruber:' Gets tricked by Kayley and Garrett by stabbing Excalibur back into its stone, which then disintegrates him into nothingness, leaving Excalibur in the stone and one of his shoulder pads falling back to earth. *'The Griffin:' Gets chased away by Devon and Cornwall who breathe fire at him. *'Ruber's minions:' Return back to their normal forms by the powerful wave of magic from the stone, and they were presumably arrested by the knights. *'Kralahome:' Gets arrested by the King's guards and was forced to work in the elephant stables by cleaning up dungs, and was beaten up by Master Little. *'Master Little:' Last seen working in the elephant stables, and beats up Kralahome for making him lose his last tooth. *'Kent Mansley:' Tries to escape Rockwell in an army jeep, but stopped by the Iron Giant and is arrested. *'General Rogard:' Reforms after he acknowledges the Giant's sacrifice and he and his army are mentioned later when they found what's left of the giant. *'Thrax:' Gets dissolved to death in a vessel of alcohol. *'Mayor Phlemming:' Gets dismissed from his position and is now working as a janitor cleaning a section of the bowels, where he accidently ejects himself through the rectum. *'Mojo Jojo:' Gets pushed off a skyscraper and lands on antidote, shrinking him to his normal size, defeated, and was presumably arrested. *'Mr Chairman:' Gets turned into a monkey and ran away. New Line Cinema Villains *'Dorian Tyrell:' Gets flushed down the sewers by the Mask. *'Tyrell's henchmen:' Gets arrested by the police. *'Fulton Greenway:' Gets insulted by Walter Hobbs who allows the latter to fire him. He is presumably gone out of business. Television Show Villains *'Dennis Kim:' Gets himself a date without any explanation and he is last seen in the park where he is hanging out with his girlfriend drunk. *'Kurt:' Last seen in The Financial Permeability where he gives Penny some of his money he owe her after Leonard visited him. *'Todd Zarnecki:' Gets kicked in the groin by Penny who forces him to give Sheldon his stuff back to him which Todd agrees. Gallery Berkeley_Beetle_thumbelina-disneyscreencaps_com-8688.jpg|Berkeley Bettle's Defeat. Grundel_Toad's_defeat.jpg|Grundel Toad's death. Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps_com-8822.jpg|Mr. Mole's defeat. Drake's_Death.jpg|Drake's death. Swackhammer_defeat.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat. Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps_com-7079.jpg|Max's defeat. DarlaDimpleasJanitor.jpg|Darla Dimple's Defeat The_Griffin's_defeat.jpg|The Griffin's defeat Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-8435.jpg|Ruber's minions' defeats Ruber's_death.jpg|Ruber's death King-and-i-disneyscreencaps_com-8699.jpg|Kralahome and Master Little's defeats Iron-giant-disneyscreencaps_com-8791.jpg|Kent Mansley's defeat Thrax's_Demise.jpg|Thrax's death Category:Characters lists Category:Lists Category:Deceased characters Category:Foiled characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists